gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Daggermenace
Jack Daggermenace is one of the pirates of CaptainShadow11 Biography Daggermenace is a pirate that Shadow plays on when he has nothing to do. He does not like Daggermenace much due to his lack of famed weapons.... He only has 8 compared to the other pirate of Jack's, Captain Shadow Sail, who has over 16 famed items. Jack uses Daggermenace for SVS, one of Jack's favorite things to do. He is a very sizable man and can be found looting at Tormenta, Darkhart, or maybe Ravens Cove. He is fully mastered (yes, even potions) and has finished Raven's Cove and Blackpearl quest. Main Rank: Governor of Tortuga Weapon Levels Sword: Mastered Pistol: Mastered Dagger: Mastered Doll: Mastered Grenade: Mastered Staff: Mastered Sailing: Mastered Potions: Mastered Fishing: Mastered Cannon: Mastered |} Treasure Ships Jack Daggermenace has one War-Frigate, a Light Sloop and a War Frigate *Midnight Phoenix *Midnight Eagle *Shadow Shark Screenshot 2010-12-04 14-29-53.jpg Screenshot 2010-12-04 14-28-00.jpg Screenshot 2010-12-04 14-37-08.jpg Screenshot 2010-11-011 16-24-59 - Copy (2).jpg screenshot_2010-10-18_21-06-06.jpg screenshot_2010-12-415_21-22-05.jpg screenshot_2011-03-06_17-42-09.jpg My Famed screenshot_2010-12-05_15-16-49.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_15-15-54.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_15-15-48.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_15-16-24.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_15-16-31.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_15-16-37.jpg screenshot_2010-112-05_15-16-37.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_15-16-45.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_1115-16-49.jpg screenshot_2010-12-13_19-26-28.jpg Sacred_pistol.jpg Facts Records and More Facts *Favorite Ship: War Frigate *Favorite Weapon: Pistol *Hardest Enemy Defeated: Thrall Captain, Level 50 *Hardest Boss Defeated: Foulberto Smasho *Favorite Weapon (That I own): Seven Seas Cutlass Pirate Story Jack was a simple boy living the the town of Padres on top of a Gunsmith's Shop, Deaf Gunny. The only advantage to that was, he was so clueless to all the noise we had made. Jack was only 7 at the time, still learning the basic skills of his very own cutlass, a crude rusty blade given to him by the famous, Jack Sparrow. Jack was very lucky to meet Jack on his trip to Cuba. He was having the time of his life, Jack Sparrow took him on a ride on the Black Pearl, and even showed him his very own cutlass, World Eater Blade. It was the day, Jack Daggermenace, just at the age of 10, knew he would want to be a pirate. Boat Ride Gone Wrong Jack lived out the rest of his childhood learning about his cutlass, and sailing. He adored both. Everything was going great for Jack, he was looking at a bright future ahead of him, then there was that day. That day everything went wrong, the day Jack would never forget. He was practicing his sailing skills on his father's ship, the Mystical Eagle. It was a small Sloop, but that was fine for Jack simply because, he had never seen a ship better then his father's ole sloop, so he figured, it was the best ship available. It was the first time Jack would take on an enemy ship, alone. It was a Bloodhound. His father figured he had mush training and would have no trouble with the EITC sloop. Jack approached the ship, confidence filled inside of him. He had practiced countless hours on little vipers and even panthers, he knew he was ready. But, as he got closer, and closer to the vessel, he noticed its captain, Lord Beckett. Jack instantly went into panic. He had no idea Beckett was even a captain! He had no idea such a high rank would be on a ship like this. The fight lasted only a minute, Jack didn't even have a chance to shoot his broadsides. The next thing he knew, he found himself in jail, Lord Beckett, outside his door. Jail Jack had no idea what to do. He was in no shape to fight. He did in fact have an improved Battle Cutlass, but he had left his tonic pouch back on his father's ship along with his source of food and water, but the ship was sunk....at the bottom of the ocean. And plus, whatever kind of sword Beckett had, it would overpower his cutlass instantly. He almost fainted as he heard Beckett say welcome in an almost happy voice. Jack did not feel that was the right word for being in jail. He felt saying "welcome" would be more suited for someone visiting your dwelling, not ..... jail..... with a man who sunk your ship outside the door. Jack just... didn't feel that was.... right. Jack mumbled in a uncomfortable voice, "Thanks?". Beckett must of taken offense to this because he took out his throwing knives, Silver Freeze, he recognized this from an ad at a blacksmith shop in Padres. It was very hard to find, and no one was known to have the training for it. Apparently, people were wrong.... Jack froze. He was scared that Beckett might throw a knife straight into his head.... you have to realize, Jack was only 16 at the time. He quickly, hardly knowing what he was doing, took out his cutlass, kicked the rusty door of the jail open, and stood right before Beckett, not even a full foot away. Surprise To Jack's surprise Beckett stumbled back and stammered, "Sorry! Sorry! Please forgive me!!!" Jack did not... understand this. A man who had as much training as Sparrow, was afraid of him?! Jack was ready to explain he would do no harm when Beckett said this, "Jack, sir, I am very sorry! I was just trying to show off my throwing knives...." Jack was puzzled once again. "Sir?" "Sorry?" he respected Jack? Jack sat there for a minute, dumbfounded. "So why did you capture me? hmm?" Jack said in a wanna rough voice. "We wanted... to beg you..." This Jack found to be very.... funny... weird.... strange. The last time he checked, EITC didn't "beg" to pirates. "To beg you," he continued, "to join us". There was no doubt in Jack's mind he would say know. But he thought the whole thing didn't... match up. He thought, why would they want me on their side? I'm a just a 16 year old pirate with a battle cutlass.... it didn't match up to Jack. But, Jack had a plan, "Sure I will join you". Move in Day Beckett left the jail after going over some rules and regulations with Jack. Jack was then escorted by guards onto a ship, Jack saw the name, "EITC Warlord" it said atop of the captains massive door leading to the captain's quarters. Jack did not understand this, for he thought his fathers ship was the biggest and best. But when he stepped on a War Frigate, he didn't know what to make of it. "What is this?" Jack said "Well, I believe it is a War Frigate, it is given to all high ranks of the EITC" said a guard. Jack did not know how rich the EITC was. Their journey was finally over, Jack, along with about 50 guards and Beckett, left the ship and made their way to a giant castle like fort. Jack had never seen one of these either, to him it just was a giant house. The gigantic doors, towering over all of them, opened with a simple turn of a key. Once inside, they lead Jack to where he would be living, a huge area, compared to where he had lived previously. It had a massive bed, a couch, some chairs, and a dresser. It was small, but seemed huge for Jack. He said thank you to the guards and sent them on their way, he was very surprised he had the authority to do that. He got right to work on his plan and was up till about midnight figuring out everything. He was taking a risk, a risk he was willing to take. Tricking the EITC "Excuse me! Sir!" I said from my way to the dock. I was waiting for the right man, the man who wasn't the smartest of the bunch. He had seen this guard drop everything someone put in his hand and steer the ship into a rock... he was the one. "Yes? How may I assist you?" "Err..... I am very.... respected in this ..... facility and I have a request. I need to see the gold room area." "Sure! Right this way" Perfect just the way I had hoped. They were sure protected and safe from robbers. I walk down a flight o stairs leading to an iron door that needed 5 keys, if I wasn't mistaken. We then traveled for almost a mile in the underground path... guards everywhere. We finally reached a pure gold door. I had seen the guard that had taken me turn a series of dials and knobs and then put in about 20 different keys. Finally, he had to do the hardest part, push it open. It must of taken us a half an hour to open that massive door. And then, we were there. There were 4 guards just standing there..... motionless. But they were not EITC, nor the undead. I had no idea what they were, all I knew is that regardless, I would have to fight them off. Tricking Guards I need a plan, I thought. A plan to fight these people off and to get this clueless guard out of here. I knew, that wouldn't be easy. "Um... Can you please check on my ship its um.... out by the dock. Can you just check it and repair it and... paint it?" I asked the guard. "Sure!!!!" He said while running out of the room, with excitement. I couldn't have found a better dummy to get me in here. Now there was these guard... things. Which I still couldn't classify. I tried to talk to them. "Hello!" No answer... just some strange... groaning. Okay so talking to "it" wouldn't work. I knew they had to be top of the line guards to be guarding gold, I couldn't fight them off. I decided to distract them. I threw my cutlass behind the giant door, leading into the room, that I finally forced open. Sure enough, they all rushed out, somehow not seeing me, cowering in the corner. I quickly forced the door shut. I heard some other guards outside the door, who had no idea I was in here, take the guards things to a jail, "What are you doing off duty!!" I heard them scream. I examined the room. There was gold and gems galore. His Plan Jack was now stumbled, not knowing how he would get the gold back to the Pirates. He thought of carrying the gold and quickly banished the thought knowing it was very heavy and he knew the guards would notice a pirate carrying out gold. Then he had it. He knew his plan, and he knew it would work. Heres what he would do: He noticed many chest, very large ones, laying around. He would call his dummy guard back and ask him to deliver this chest to his family back at home. He would write a note telling them everything and telling them where to hide the gold, just in case some authorities came to their house. Jack's Prospective I filled one chest with as much gold as I could, then walked out of the room, fulfilled with happiness. I saw one o the guards guarding the path and asked him if he could send Tom Folge, my dummy guard, back here. The guard rushed away fetching him from the dock. "I'm back!" He screeched. "Welcome back!' I said with a fake happy go lucky voice. "Hey I need to ask you something about the gold room, come with me please." "Okay!" We went back to the gold room, and once again struggled with the giant door. "Okay I need you to get this "care package" to my family. "They are not doing so well." I made a fake sniffle and then pointed to the giant chest. It was about 40 inches wide and 2 feet high. It took both of us, and two more guards. I told them we were transporting gold to Beckett, they didn't question knowing my supposedly high ranking. "But was about-" "We will take care of that later Tom." Referring to the fake care package. This guy was clueless. We gave a ship captain my address and off it went. We kept doing this routine for about a week until the gold room was cleared. Tom and the other guards just thought the gold was being relocated to another island. I told them to keep it a secret simply because we wanted to surprise everyone. And of course, they bought it. I knew people were getting suspicious, so the last bit of gold I stuffed into my pack, a gift from the EITC. Escape Plan It was about a week after I was finished with the gold transplant and I had just figured something out. ''How was I getting out of here? I had no idea. ''I didn't have the slightest clue. This could ruin my whole plan and even my life. I had no interest at all with the EITC I hated them! That night I lay in my bed, restless, thinking, saddened by what I had caused. Finally, I slept. I saw the light creep through the small window across from my bed. Even just that little stream of light woke me. I got dressed into my dreaded black and white uniform, walked down the long, narrow hallway, and went downstairs, down the grand stair case. We were required to eat, then work. For me on the other hand, I could basically do what I wanted. I just had to train some people about cutlass in the evening, my teachings were all lies. I guess that was why they wanted me here so bad. But I didn't feel I was that good. Maybe it was my cannon skills, sailing? Who knows. I ate my breakfast, eggs and bacon, a real treat for me and the EITC. They say they might get that once a year. Once done with the delicious meal, a walked around the ship yard, pondering how I might escape. There it was, a ship, not just a ship, but a War Frigate. It was not yet painted, nor was it sails. Just a plain ole vessel. Almost exactly the same as the ones back home, only this one was huge. "Hello," I said to the ship worker. "Hi, how you like the new ship we're working on?" "Love it." If only I could get ride away on it, I thought. "Do you think.. oh never mind, it would be an inconvenience to you," I said in a saddened voice. "No! No, tell me!" "Well, may I sail it?" "Sure! No problem! What damage could you do eey?" I was delighted I simply said I would be right back and had to get some... maps, when really I was getting the gold and some things they gave me that I thought would be worth bringing home. "Okay! I'm ready!" I said. And it was that easy. He released the massive ship from the dock and I was off. Voyage Home It had been about three hours when I knew my luck was up. I saw three EITC search boats, light sloops, chasing after me. I was extremely scared, not knowing what I would do nor who was on the boat. Then I realized, what boat I was on. I stopped instantly, let them pass me a bit and shot them down, instantly, with my broad sides, and that was that. I sailed for.... oh I don't really know.... a day? Until I just couldn't sail anymore. I dropped my anchor at a nearby cove and got familiar with my ship. It had come with everything, ropes and such, food, water, and even luxury furniture. It had a queen sized bed, kitchen, bathroom, and a place to read and hang out. It had very fine wood work and such done to it. I believe it was going to be the most luxurious ship the EITC would have in service. I but my gold and pouch in a near-by dresser in the Captain's Quarters and slept very soundly in the comfortable bed. It was the crack of dawn when I awoke, dew was on the main deck, the empty sea begging me to go on. I made some roast port in the stove and sat outside eating it thankfully. After that, I got dressed into my normal clothing and kept on sailing. I sailed for about four hours then stopped to fish for some lunch. I caught some tuna, prepared it, and ate it outside, it was a very nice day. Sailing, sailing, sailing, it felt as though I was sailing for years, but at last, I finally saw all the pirates, waving me down. Home, At Last When I ported there was clapping, fireworks, you name it. They adored me, they thought of the as a hero, a great astonishing hero. I couldn't count how many "Thank You!"'s I got. I gave some gold to my family and friends, some to all the Pirates, and everyone begged and begged me to take the rest, eventually, though I felt bad, I did. I lived out the rest of my days with all the happiness, and money, I could hope for. I kept the ship knowing it was extremely beautiful and well crafted it was. Everyone envied it and wanted it, but I wouldn't sell it. I later named it The Midnight Eagle. Today He is now famous and makes weapons, most in the group of Master Ex. His main rank is the Governor of Tortuga. Category:Pirates Category:No Groggy Club Member Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:OCG Members Category:SS Shadow Crew Member Category:POTCO Category:Fan Stories